A Visit To The Past
by kellyweasley1001
Summary: The Next Generation characters get stuck in the past and meet the younger versions of their parents. Based in The Order of the Phoenix.
1. Oh Dear We're Stuck!

Teddy Lupin was sat in the Potter's front room watching over the Weasley and Potter children while their parents went out for a meal. Albus and Hugo were playing a game of chess which was being watched by Rose and Lily. Roxanne, Molly, Lucy and Dominique were having a game of exploding snap. It was while he was watching the scene that he noticed that James, Fred and Louis had all disappeared.

"Has anyone seen James, Fred or Louis?" He asked urgently. It was well known that when you couldn't find any of the three boys something bad was going to happen. The kids all looked at each other and then shook their heads. And in a split second everyone was running round the house trying to find the wayward pranksters.

Teddy ran upstairs towards Harry's study. Knowing them they were in a room they weren't supposed to be in. He flung the study door open and there they were…wait was that a time turner!

"James put it down!" Teddy shouted.

"Aw but Teddy we just wanted to see what it can do," James whined.

"It's a time turner James so put it down," Teddy instructed.

By this time the rest of the house had heard what was going on and had rushed up to the study to see what was happening.

"James for once in your life listen to Teddy!" Rose exclaimed, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm related to idiots," Lily muttered shaking her head.

Fred made a grab for the time turner to have a look at it himself but it slipped out of his hand and landed with a crash on the floor. The kids all stood there in shock and all disappeared in a gold light.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX**

Meanwhile In 1995 a group known as the Order of the Phoenix had just managed to get the teens upstairs out of the way of the meeting when there was a loud crash and several voices could be heard.

"JAMES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"FRED HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!"

"I'M RELATED TO A PAIR OF IDIOTS!"

The Order raced upstairs wands drawn to find a bunch of children and teenagers arguing in the study.

"And you would you all be?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

A boy with turquoise hair turned around and gasped and then turned to glare at one of the boys.

"You do realise dad and mum will kill you," he stated in a deadly calm voice. That instantly wiped the grin of the boy's face.

"If you would all please follow us I think you have some explaining to do, and Sirius would you be as kind to collect the children from their rooms, I have a feeling they will want to know what is going on," Dumbledore said as he walked out of the door and walked back down stairs and into the kitchen followed by the wary Order members and some seriously confused time traveling teenagers.

Sirius arrived in the kitchen only a few minutes after with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children all in toe.

"So if you can tell us where you are from and how you got here," Dumbledore asked.

"Well I was babysitting my cousins and we noticed these three were missing, eventually we found them with a time turner which led to Fred breaking it and us ending up here," the boy with turquoise hair explained a scowl on his face.

"So you're from the future then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah we are and I have no clue how we are going to get home," the boy groaned.

"Why don't you all tell us who you are and we go from there," Remus suggested.

The boy looked at his family who all nodded "Alright then I'll go first,"

**XxXxXxXxxXx**

**So I wanted to write a Next Generation get knocked into the past story and here it is! Please tell me what you think! And please only constructive criticism! **

**KellyWeasley1001 xxx **


	2. Introductions

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you all like it! **

**Fred from the future will be called Freddie. **

**And Molly from the future will be written in **_**italics **_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lily didn't like this one bit. What used to be bright, clean and homely was now dark, dirty and downright creepy. She looked nervously at Teddy, if anyone knew what to do it would be him. When the man she presumed was Teddy's dad suggested they introduced themselves she relaxed a little, but deep down she was still panicking.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Teddy to a deep breath. How hard could it be introducing yourself to your dead parents? Ok very hard but he was an Auror for Merlin's sake he'd dealt with worse! "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, age 21 and I was a Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts, I'm now a full time Auror,"

Remus looked up. He had a son! How was that even possible, he looked at Teddy closely and could easily see the man had some of his facial features.

"Who's your mum?" Sirius asked a strange glint in his eye.

"Tonks," he stated avoiding any eye contact with either of his parents. His Uncle Harry had explained to him that they hadn't gotten together until the end of his 6th year and before that his father had rejected his mother out right. Tonks blinked a couple of times before grinning widely and throwing her arms around Teddy's neck. Teddy stood still for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her and giving his mum their first hug that he could remember.

"Well while Teddy is busy, I'll go next! I'm Fred Weasley I'm 14 years old, I'm a Gryffindor and I play beater. Oh and before I forget I'm a prankster just thought I'd warn you all," Freddie grinned.

"Who are your parents?" Mrs Weasley asked excited to know she had at least one grandchild, but by the looks of it she had more due to the red hair.

"George Weasley and Angelina Johnson," Roxy answered "I'm Roxanne Weasley twin to that moron over there, I'm also in Gryffindor and I like Quidditch but I'm not on the team,"

"You stole my girlfriend!" Fred accused pointing at George.

"To be honest with you Gred, you only took her to the Yule Ball last year and haven't done anything about it since," George pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"If you two have done arguing the rest of us would like to get on," Moody grunted. Fred glared at George one more time then turned to look at the time travellers.

"I'm Lucy Weasley, 15 years old, I'm in Ravenclaw and I'm a prefect," Lucy waved.

"I'm Lucy's older sister Molly, 16 years old also in Ravenclaw as well as a prefect, our parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley," _Molly_ said.

"Percy comes back?" Molly said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah after he realised what a git he had been!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Fred watch your language," Roxy scolded him.

"I'm Dominique Weasley 2nd oldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley, I'm 15 years old, I'm also in Ravenclaw and I play chaser on the Quidditch team," Dominique smiled.

"I'm Louis Weasley youngest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley, 14 years old, I'm in Gryffindor and I play beater and like Freddie I'm a prankster," Louis said.

"Wait if Dominique is the middle child of Bill, who's the oldest?" Arthur inquired.

"That would be Victoire, she was at work before we came here and would've been coming round to the Potter's after she had finished. She was a Gryffindor Head Girl, Chaser on the Quidditch team and is 19 years old," Teddy stated.

"Don't forget Teddy she's also your girlfriend," Dominique laughed.

"Yeah thanks for bringing that up Dom," Teddy scowled when he saw Bill glare at him.

"Me next, me next!" James cried jumping up and down "James Sirius Potter at your service, 14 years old, oldest Potter child, obviously a Gryffindor, I play chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I've been told several times I live up to my namesakes," James grinned proudly.

"Harry you named one of your children after me!" Sirius cried in joy flinging his arms around his shocked godson.

"We're doomed," Remus said shaking his head.

"Fancy naming your child after James and Sirius, Mr Potter are you trying to make me retire!" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Aw you love me really Minnie!" Sirius yelled.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that Mr Black," McGonagall scolded.

"I've forgotten," Sirius said with a wink.

"Moving on before Professor McGonagall gets much angrier, I'm Albus Potter, 13 years old, Gryffindor and Seeker on the Quidditch team, and out of my siblings I'm the only one to get my grandmothers eyes," Albus told everyone.

"Hey Al you forgot to tell people your middle name," James said winking at his brother.

"James just leave him alone you know he doesn't like it," Dominique said with an annoyed sigh.

"But people's reactions make me laugh!"

"Yeah but is that any way to treat your younger brother now leave him alone and stop trying to wind him up!" Roxy scolded.

"Thanks you two," Albus smiled.

"Anyway I'm the youngest Potter child Lily Luna, I'm in my first year at Hogwarts and I turn 12 next week and I want to be a chaser when I'm old enough to join the Quidditch tem," Lily said smiling sweetly.

"I have 3 kids," Harry whispered in shock not quite believing it.

"Wait one minute you never said you your mum was," Hermione pointed out sneaking a quick glance at Ginny who looked quite down trodden.

James cast nervous looks at the Weasley brothers. _Oh dad is so in for it _he thought smirking to himself. "Why it's Miss Ginny Weasley of cause," he grinned.

Mrs Weasley let out a delighted squeal and threw her arms around Harry. "You'll be a part of our family properly now!" she exclaimed happily.

Ginny stood there in shock. She married Harry Potter, she married the boy of he dreams! Harry wasn't faring much better, he had always thought of Ginny as a little sister and nothing more and it was just last year she had started to talk to him properly and not blush at the sight of him. When had his feelings suddenly changed?

Bill couldn't care less who his little sister married as long as she was happy and the guy she was with took good care of her. And despite the short time he had known Harry he somehow knew that the young boy would never hurt her.

Fred and George weren't upset or angry at all. In fact they were over the moon. They had always seen Harry as a younger brother and were delighted that one day he would become part of their family.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ron yelled after a moment's silence.

"Oh for goodness sakes Ronald calm down, it doesn't matter plus haven't you always said you'd rather Ginny went out with Harry than anyone else?" Hermione asked. That question from Hermione shut Ron up straight away but it didn't stop either Harry or Ginny blushing when they were reminded that they had, had three kids together.

"Well I guess this just leaves us two, I'm Rose Weasley, 13 years old, I'm in Ravenclaw," Rose said.

"I'm Hugo, I'm in Gryffindor, 11 years old and I want to be a keeper when I'm older," Hugo said somewhat shyly.

"And before you say who your parents are let me guess," Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Rose nodded her head as if to say go on.

"Hermione and Ron," Harry said in a way that made it sound like he had solved a great mystery.

Ron and Hermione both gasped when both Rose and Hugo nodded their heads.

"I'm guessing they finally realised that they liked each other then," Harry laughed.

"Only took them a whole lot of arguing to realise it," Ginny giggled.

"B-b-but me m-m-marry him!" Hermione stuttered in shock.

"Oh don't deny it Hermione you've fancied him since 3rd year," Ginny snapped.

Hermione blushed again and the kids both past and future burst out laughing.

After a small conversation on where everyone would sleep and several cups of Mrs Weasley's hot chocolate everyone trudged off up to bed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wasn't too sure on everyone's ages but I've based this two years after the epilogue meaning that at least Teddy, Victorie, Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo have the right ages. The next chapter might take longer to post I get my exam results on Thursday and then I have to sort out school on what not but I'll try to post as quick as I can! Please Review and be nice with your comments! Constructive criticism only please I will try and take it into account! **

**KellyWeasley1001 xxx**


	3. Late Night Conversations

**Next Chapter! Sorry it has taken so long just got back to school a month ago and I haven't had time to write this is the first time I haven't had homework! Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hermione and Ginny were just about to climb into bed when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ginny called.

The door creaked open and Lily and Rose walked through the door.

"Grandma says that we have to stay in her if that's ok with you two," Rose said looking at her mum and her aunt.

"That's fine, you might have to share though there are only three beds in here," Ginny said smiling sweetly at the two girls.

"Do you want something to sleep in, I've got some spare clothing and your about my size Rose, I'm sure we can shrink some of Ginny's PJs for you Lily," Hermione offered kindly.

"That would be great, thanks Mum," Rose smiled.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Hermione told the two girls as she went through her trunk looking for some PJs for her daughter.

"You've got that right Hermione," Ginny agreed as she did the same thing.

"What's going to take some getting used to?" Lily asked shyly.

"You calling us Mum," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Lily muttered quietly.

"Hey don't worry about being here Lily, Dumbledore will look and try and find you a way home, and if he can't I bet your Aunt Hermione can," Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"She's right Lils I know we will get home, my mum and your dad will make sure of it, then we can laugh at James, Freddie and Louis when they get shouted at and get banned from Quidditch," Rose said ruffling Lily's hair.

"Your right, we'll be fine," Lily said beaming at them all.

"That's the spirit, now here you go put these on and get to bed, I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a busy day," Ginny grinned handing Lily a pair of shrunken PJs.

"Ok mum," Lily said taking the cloths from her mum and starting to get changed.

Once the girls were settled and in bed Hermione broke the comfortable silence they had been lying in.

"What's the future like?" she inquired looking over at the outline of the two children.

"Much better than it is now, there's still some fighting but that hardly ever takes place anymore," Rose said, she had to be careful she couldn't give too much away or the whole timeline would change.

"Dad isn't away as much as he used to be, he keeps saying he wishes there was more to do at work other than paperwork, mum tells him to stop moaning and that he's safer doing paperwork than being away all the time and the worse injury he can get is a paper cut," Lily giggled.

"Let me guess he's an Auror," Ginny asked.

"Yeah he is, you tell us that you wish he wasn't but if that's what he wants to do then you can't really stop him," Lily told her.

"That's typical Harry that is, he has this need to save people," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah and look were that gets him," Ginny grumbled.

Lily and Rose burst out laughing at Ginny's comment.

"Hey what's so funny?" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's what you always say," Rose said in between laughing.

"You haven't changed at all," Lily giggled.

"Nice to know," Ginny said with a slight grin on her face.

"Anyway let's get to sleep, Mrs Weasley won't like it if she doesn't have her work force tomorrow now will she," Hermione ordered.

"Yay more cleaning," Ginny moaned.

"Oh and that's another thing everything is dirtier here," Lily said innocently.

The girls then burst out laughing. But stopped when Mrs Weasley banged on their bedroom door.

"Girls be quiet the boys are fast asleep, get to bed now!" she ordered.

With a chorus of yes' the 4 girls turned over closed their eyes and attempted to get to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to upload something and I have no idea what to write so if anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me. I have a feeling the next chapter will also be short I'm struggling to find time to write and it might take me a while to get the next instalment up. Any constructive criticism (apart from my chapter sizes) is welcome. Please Review! **

**KellyWeasley1001 xxx **


	4. Oh Oh we're in trouble

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while school has been really busy and I really haven't got much spare time on my hands! I didn't have a good week last week either I broke up with my boyfriend of 23 months so I've had a lot on my mind. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

What should have been a peaceful morning at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was spoilt by a loud scream of anger, followed by laughter and Mrs Black's outraged screams.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

This cry of bloody murder made James, Freddie, Louis, Fred and George all stop laughing and for Harry, Ron, Albus and Hugo laugh even more at their misfortune. All of a sudden there was a bang on the door.

"James open this door right now!" Rose yelled.

"I'm alright thanks!" James shouted back worry evident in his voice.

"I swear to Merlin James if you don't open this door right now…."

Rose's rant was cut off when Mrs Weasley stomped angrily down stairs; wearing a floral dressing gown and fluffy slippers, she swished her wand at Mrs Black's portrait to shut it and then turned to look at Rose; the look on Mrs Weasley's face was enough to make Rose flinch slightly and back slowly away from the door. The bedroom door next the boys opened quietly and Roxy, Lucy and _Molly _all peered round the door trying to see what was going on.

"Now what exactly is going on here?" Mrs Weasley asked angrily hands on her hips and a stern look on her face,

"Sorry Grandma, but James changed the colour of my Mum's body wash and now my hands and arms are bright red," Rose explained. She took off the gloves she had put on to hide her red hands and then proceeded to roll up her long sleeved shirt. She presented her arms and hands to Mrs Weasley to look at.

"Boys open this door right now!" Mrs Weasley shouted banging on the door.

The door to the boys' room slowly creaked open and a nervous looking James Potter stepped out. Rose glared at him angrily clenching her wand in her hand.

"Fred, George you two come out here as well, I just know you two would have something to do with this as well," Mrs Weasley said sternly.

Fred and George hooked their arms around Louis and muttered in his ear "If we're going down your coming down with us,"

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Albus and Hugo were still howling with laughter at the other boys' misfortune.

"Just wait till Lils gets to shout on them, she's got a mixture of the Potter, Evans and Weasley temper," Albus laughed.

"Well if Ginny and Harry's tempers are anything to be scared of, then she must be pretty scary," Ron shuddered.

"You can say that again, she shouted out me the other week because I took a Chocolate Frog without her permission, it was so scary," Hugo winced.

"You Weasley's should really learn not to eat everything you see," Harry said shaking his head in mock disappoint a smile fighting to creep onto his face.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ron said in outrage hitting Harry over the head with a pillow.

"My dad is right though the Weasley boys tend to think with their stomachs not their heads," Albus winked.

"Al, you part Weasley as well!" Hugo exclaimed chucking a pillow at his cousin.

"Yeah but I'm more Potter than Weasley," Albus grinned throwing the Pillow back and hitting Hugo right in the face with it.

"Oh you four really do need to grow up," Hermione said as she walked into the room.

"You would have us any other way Hermione," Harry smiled.

"That's true my life would be pretty boring otherwise," Hermione said.

"So what happened with James, Louis, Fred and George then Mum?" Hugo asked.

"Oh Mrs Weasley is making them clean on their own today as punishment and Rose has to do half a day because she woke everyone up, well apart from Sirius he's still flat out," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh they won't know what hit them when I next see them," grumbled Lily as she walked into the room rubbing her eyes "They woke me up."

"Oh you're not the only one Lils I'll be having words with my dear brothers as well," Ginny groaned as she let out a yawn and sat down on the end of Harry's bed.

"I think you might have to join the "I want to murder my brother because he woke me up" queue Ginny," Roxy scowled.

"Well this should be an interesting morning," Dominique stated.

"I wonder what jinxes will be used," Lucy smirked.

"And how long it will take for Teddy to intervene," _Molly _added.

"Ok what is this "How many can fit in a room at once"?" Harry asked.

"Yep," the girls all chirped.

"Well seeing as we need to get changed…." Ron said before trailing off.

There was a quick flurry of activity as all the girls bar Hermione and Ginny rush out of the room because they didn't want to see their Uncles, cousins and in Lily's case brother and dad get undressed in front of them.

"Make sure you hurry up and get down stairs for breakfast as soon as possible, Mrs Weasley isn't in a good mood this morning," Hermione said as she dragged a still grumbling Ginny out of the room.

The boys all looked at each other than within 5 minutes they were all changed and ready for what should be an interesting day.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**So there it is, sorry if it isn't very good it was rushed a little because I wanted to get it finished. So I was wondering do you want a chapter next still set as it is now in the past or one set in the future with Harry and Ginny coming home to an empty house? I have no clue when the next chapter will be out I hope soon. Cya then! Please Review! **

**KellyWeasley1001 xxxx**


	5. A Morning Talk

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry it has taken so long, my friend has been nagging for me to update all week so I wrote this chapter as soon as I could! **

**XxXxXxXx**

After an eventful breakfast (which included several hexes being fired and a scolding from Mrs Weasley and Teddy), the kids went their separate ways to start the day. James, Louis, Freddie, Fred, George and Rose went to start their cleaning. Hermione and Ginny literately dragged Harry and Ron into the Black library to start their summer homework with the remaining children from the future following them from behind howling with laughter. The other members of the Order also lest the kitchen leaving Teddy, Remus, Tonks and Sirius in there by themselves.

"I honestly don't know what to do with those kids," Teddy said shaking his head.

"How often do you look after them?" Tonks asked her son.

"Not a lot, only when the adults go out for meals and what to have the chance to catch up without us lot being there," Teddy replied the lie slipping off his tongue easily. He could hardly tell them that they were dead and the only reason he ever looked after the kids was when there was a big war hero's event on at the ministry.

"So tell us a bit about yourself," Tonks inquired looking at her son eagerly.

"Erm, well I was in Gryffindor when I went to Hogwarts, in my first 3 years I tended to mess around a lot and pull a few pranks with my friends but after a prank went wrong and a letter was sent home I got a Howler warning me that if I didn't start to behave better I would have my broom taken off me and I wouldn't be allowed to play on the Quidditch team anymore," Teddy said a small blush appearing on his face.

"Sounds like something James would've done in his first couple of years," Sirius chuckled.

"Are you forgetting that you would've done exactly the same thing," Remus said giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Harry always said my pranks weren't as bad as yours were at school, which just ended up with him being told off by Ginny for encouraging me," Teddy laughed.

"You sound really close to Harry and his kids," Remus said.

"He's like my second dad, and the kids are like my younger siblings, who else would have taught James the tricks of the trade," Teddy said with a wink.

"Hey you can't take all the credit Uncle George taught him a fair amount and all the pranks you learnt were taught to you by Dad," Albus said as he walked into the room.

Remus turned to Teddy and raised an eyebrow. Teddy blushed "Well George had to teach me how to be quiet when pranking I kept tripping over things and would always get caught,"

"Sounds like you got my balance then," Tonks said with a grin.

"He somehow always manages to trip on thin air, how he ever managed to become an Auror is beyond me," Albus laughed.

"It takes a whole lot of skill to become an Auror I'll have you know," Teddy said glaring at Albus.

"Hey I didn't mean anything bad by it, I just meant that you aren't at all as stealthy as some of your co-workers," Albus said holding his hands up in defence.

"So basically Teddy here has got the bad points of both his parents," Sirius laughed.

"And what are these bad points Padfoot old friend?" Remus asked with a glare which Sirius conveniently didn't notice.

"Isn't it obvious Moony?" Sirius said with a large grin on his face.

"I wouldn't say it was obvious would you Tonks?" Remus said still glaring at his best friend.

"Not obvious at all," Tonks replied while fixing Sirius with her own glare. Meanwhile both Teddy and Albus where laughing at the trio, their parents had always mentioned not really knowing the 3 of them well enough before they had all died and even though they wanted to go back to their time, it was nice to see what the 2 remaining Marauders and Tonks were actually really like.

"And what may I ask are you two laughing at?" Remus inquired giving them a mock glare.

"Oh only the fact that Sirius reminds me of an Uncle Ron, they never seem to realise they are in trouble until someone hexes them," Al laughed.

"Hey, what have I done?" Sirius complained.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Remus and Tonks asked him at the same time.

"Erm…..no I'm alright thanks," Sirius said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "I'm just going to go feed Buckbeak," and with that he rushed out of the room.

"Some people just don't know when to stop," Teddy sniggered.

"Oh speaking of people who don't know when to stop, James is annoying Rose again thought I'd better tell you before Rose decides to hex him again," Albus said.

"And you've only just told me this now because….!" Teddy shouted rushing out of the door.

"I got side-tracked" Albus yelled back rushing after his older brother in all but blood.

"Well personally I want to go and see how Teddy handles this problem, you coming?" Tonks asked Remus getting up from her seat at the table.

"No, I better go check on Harry and that lot, I'll be surprised if Hermione hasn't super glued them to a chair or something to get them to do their work," Remus chuckled.

Tonks laughed slightly before giving him a small wave and exiting the room. Remus sighed softly a small smile on his face, with a flick of his wand the breakfast pots that were littered across the room set to work cleaning themselves and the chairs were pushed back under the table and with that he to left.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry it is a bit on the short side I really had no clue what to write about this chapter so I kinda made it up as I went along. I have got an idea what the next chapter is going to be about and I set about making a draft copy in my Sociology lessons this week, if I don't fall asleep that is ;)! Until next time! Please review! **

**KellyWeasley1001 xxx**


	6. Coming Home

**Oh my two chapters in the space of a week aren't I good! I've really surprised myself I didn't think I would be able to write a chapter in 4 hours but I have done. Yet again my friends (you know who you are) have been nagging me to update so I have done! Hope you enjoy! **

**XxXxXxX**

Harry POV (Future) 

"Kids we're home," I yelled while hanging up my coat.

"Is it just me or is it really quiet in here?" Ginny asked looking around suspiciously. We had learnt ages ago that when we got home and the house was quite something bad had happened which normally ended up with James, Louis and Freddie being shouted out.

"I'm sure they were perfectly behaved Gin," I said even though I knew that wasn't possible.

"When James, Louis and Fred are perfectly behaved I will admit I used to collect fan magazines of you when I was younger," she huffed.

I knew full well she did used to collect magazines with pictures of me in, but I'd never got her to admit it.

"Well, we'd better see what they are up to, I don't want to find that the kitchen has been blown up again," I said walking to the lounge to see if anyone was in there, when I had found out that they weren't, I proceeded to check the rest of the house .

"Ginny I can't find the kids!" I shouted upstairs to her, I ran outside yelling each of their names over and over again. When I didn't get and answer yet again my panic levels spiked higher than before. With a flick of my wand Prongs appeared "Hermione get Ron and get around to ours quickly, it is an emergency!" I flicked my wand again and Prongs galloped off to find my two best friends.

I walked back to the house shaking slightly, what if my children, nieces and nephews had been taken by a group of rogue dark wizards and witches? I had no idea what I would do if one or more of them had been killed. Ginny was sat at the kitchen table when I got back into the house, her head in her hands.

"We'll find them Gin, I promise," I said pulling her hands away from her face gently and holding them in mine.

"I hope we do Harry, I really hope we do," she whispered tears falling down her face.

"Harry!" a voice called from the lounge.

"We are in the kitchen!" I called back.

Both Ron and Hermione came rushing into the kitchen "Harry what has happened? Where are the kids?" Hermione asked in a rush.

"We don't know we can't find them anywhere, there isn't anything out of place and no signs of anyone putting up a struggle, it just looks like they have vanished into thin air," I explained. Then it clicked. They had vanished into thin air, James must have realised that I had forgotten to lock my office door and had taken something out of there. I hurried out of the room almost knocking Ron over in the process.

I ran upstairs and into my office. Then I noticed it. How had I not seen it before? On my desk sat an old wooden box, the lid had obviously been opened as the key for it had been left next to the box when I knew, for a fact, I had hidden the key in one of my desk draws under a bunch of old newspaper clippings. The box I knew for sure had contained a time turner that the Ministry had been modifying and if messed with it would easily break sending all living things in the same room as one another back in time, the problem was I didn't know how far back the kids had gone.

"James you are going to be in so much trouble when I get you home," I said shaking my head slightly.

"He got hold of that time turner didn't he?" Ron asked as he entered the room with Ginny and Hermione behind him. I nodded wordlessly at him.

"I'm going to kill him," Ginny stated.

"Join the queue," Hermione muttered.

**XxXxXxX**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, hopefully the next one will be longer. I will update next during the half-term holidays as I have loads of work that needs to be done. If anyone has any suggestions for this story please tell me they will be gratefully received! Please leave a Review! **

**KellyWeasley1001 xxx **


	7. What are you doing here?

**Hey everyone! So here's my new chapter I knew I took Sociology for a reason and not just to sleep! Hope you all enjoy, this chapter was the longest I've written on paper yet and might be one of my longest chapters to date! Enjoy! By the way Harry from the future will have his name written in **_**Italics.**_

**XxXxXxX**

"How are we going to get them back?" Ron asked rubbing Hermione on the back to calm her down.

"The time-turner the kids broke was a part of a pair, the other will be able to take one of us back, as that was the purpose of them anyway," Harry answered.

"But which one of us will go back until the others can find a way to get back?" Ginny inquired. She had a feeling who was going to put themselves forward, and to be honest he deserved to go back to say goodbye to his godfather, that and he was the head Auror it was part of his job.

"Ginny did you really need to ask that question," Hermione said softly.

"No I don't think I did," Ginny laughed slightly.

"I promise I'll tell them off for you," Harry smirked.

"You better because if you don't ground James I will," Ginny informed him jabbing a finger into the middle of his chest.

"I won't forget Gin," Harry said smirking at his wife. He went over to the box and picked up the remaining time-turner. "You lot might want to leave the room, oh and don't forget to tell the family what has happened."

Ginny came and gave her husband a hug and a kiss "Be careful, and bring them back safe,"

"I will be and I'll make sure they all come back in one piece," Harry reassured her.

"And don't go changing the past Harry," Hermione told him.

"I promise you I'll try not to," Harry said. He hugged the women and gave Ron a pat on the back. Ginny, Hermione and Ron all left the room Ron closing the door behind them. Harry took a deep breath and placed the time-turner around his neck. _I hope we can all get back safely _he thought, spinning the device a few times before disappearing in a gold flash.

XxXxXxX

"James, you need to stop annoying Rose, she's going to end up hexing you if you're not careful," Teddy told James.

Just as James was about to reply there was a loud crash from the floor above them. Teddy pulled his wand out from his robe rocket and rushed out of the room and upstairs, the kids following him. Mrs Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs armed with cleaning gear. Sirius came out of Buckbeak's room, a piece of raw meat in his hand. Tonks and Remus also rushed up stairs wands drawn. Teddy was about to open the office door when a man stepped out. Remus was about to stun the stranger when there was a sudden cry of happiness from Lily.

"Daddy!" she cried running to hug the man.

"Hey, Lily Bean," the man smiled hugging her back.

"Uncle Harry what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Checking up on you and coming to tell off your cousins," _Harry_ replied, turning his gaze to James Freddie and Louis. James gulped; he was in so much trouble.

"So let me get this straight, you're the older version of my 15 year old godson?" Sirius inquired.

"Yep," Harry smiled but there was a look of sadness in his green eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled "You haven't changed a bit 'Mione, I got here by this," he answered pulling the time turner out from beneath his shirt "The ministry from my time has modified and created time turners that take you further back in time than the average couple of hours, I was looking after a pair for them and somehow my son, after telling him several times not to go in my office, goes in there and takes one!" by the end of the sentence _Harry _was shouting at his oldest child, who in turn looked down in shame at his shoes.

"You can't just blame James, Uncle Harry; we had a part in it to," Freddie said pointing to himself and Louis.

"Yeah we encouraged him, he didn't go in there by himself," Louis said.

"We know you two were involved that is why Ginny and Hermione are telling your MuMS," Harry informed them.

"You two are so dead," Dominique laughed.

"We already gathered that," Louis grumbled.

Harry turned to look at James "And don't think you'll be getting away lightly James, I'm letting your mum deal with this, however I think I'll give you a small punishment while we are here, I presume there's still some cleaning to do?" Harry smirked looking at Mrs Weasley.

"There's plenty to do dear," she replied.

"Well you better get started boys," Harry smiled.

"But…Dad!" James whined.

"But nothing James," Harry said "Now go and get started,"

James, Louis and Freddie all walked off sulking complaining about "loads of work" and "unfair dads/uncles". Fred and George were about to sneak off back to their room when Mrs Weasley turned around "And where do you two think you're going?" she asked them hands on her hips and giving them both a stern look.

"Erm… to clean?" they answered together.

"Yeah right," Ron muttered. "You better be, and Rose dear you to," Mrs Weasley told her.

The Twins and Rose followed the 3 boys before them off the landing.

"Why is Rose cleaning as well?" _Harry _asked looking perplexed.

"She woke everyone up this morning after James, Louis, Freddie and the Twins pranked her," Ginny informed him blushing slightly.

"Please don't tell me you put them in the same room," Harry groaned.

"Ok, we won't," Sirius grinned.

Harry smiled and shook his head fondly. "Well then," he said "Anyone got any questions?"

**XxXxXxX**

**So there it is one of my longest chapter's yay! On the bright side of things Vampire Diaries is back on the UK and I'm seeing Lawson on Wednesday life is gooooood! Please Review it means a lot! **

**KellyWeasley xxx**


End file.
